In the related arts, there has been proposed a vehicle drive support device that performs drive support based on an illumination state of a traffic signal. For example, patent literature 1 discloses a vehicle drive support system including a vehicle drive support device and a traffic signal. The traffic signal includes display means having a plurality of traffic lights, control means for controlling the display means, and transmitting means for transmitting illumination state information representing an illumination state of the display means to the vehicle drive support device.
The vehicle drive support device includes receiving means for receiving the illumination state information from the traffic signal, inter-vehicular distance detection means for periodically detecting the inter-vehicular distance with other front vehicles, vehicle speed detection means for detecting a speed of the host vehicle, departure determination means for determining departure availability based on the inter-vehicular distance and the vehicle speed in a case where the received illumination state information indicates that departure is allowed as in a green light, an arrow light, or the like, and alarm output means for outputting alarm if it is determined that departure is allowed.